


it's not what you think

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: adrian telling his dads that nova’s asleep in the basement after chapter 30 of archenemies
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	it's not what you think

Adrian awoke to the feeling of hair tickling his jaw and the press of someone lying against him. He started a little, confused. Then slowly, the memories started to return.

The jungle. Headphones. _ Nova _ .

His heart leapt merely at the thought of her.

He lay still for a long moment, listening to the sound of her steady breathing, also for fear of waking her. It wasn't long until his eyelids started to droop, and already he could feel himself starting to drift off again.

The floorboards creaked overhead, announcing that his dads were home from headquarters. Hours must have passed for it wasn't even six when he and Nova had fallen asleep.

Great skies, how long had they been asleep?

Carefully extracting his arm from underneath her, Adrian sat up and stretched out his arms. The one that had been under her was starting to fall asleep.

He studied Nova's peaceful features for a moment, before climbing to his feet. He reached the doorway and started to turn the knob, but quickly stilled.

With another glance at her, Adrian went into his room and took a blanket from the bed. He gently draped the blanket over Nova, then went back to the door. He cast one more look at her, reluctant to leave lest she wake up while he was gone.

Adrian rushed up the stairs, surprised to find Hugh and Simon sitting in the living room.

Hugh sat on the couch watching TV, a half-asleep Simon leaning against him.

“Is everything alright, Adrian?” asked Hugh.

Adrian gulped and glanced at the clock. It read past ten.

“Uh, yeah. I—I just wanted to let you know that Nova's staying the night,” he stuttered. “But—”

“How long has she been here?” Simon said, gaze skipping over Adrian's wrinkled clothes.

“A couple of hours, sometime before you got home.” Adrian hesitated, rubbing a hand over his eyes. “But, as I was saying, I need to call her uncle and let him know.”

“Why can't she?” Hugh turned the TV down, giving Adrian his full attention.

“She's asleep,” Adrian mumbled, cheeks heating.

Simon gaped at him. “She's  _ what _ ?”

“Adrian, what did you do?” Hugh said, disbelief etched into expression.

Adrian groaned, holding up one of his hands. “Stop, stop. It's...it's not what you think. Remember the mural I told you about?” Hugh and Simon exchanged a look, then nodded. “Well, it was one from a dream Nova told me about and...” he trailed off, the heat in his cheeks becoming insufferable. “It'll be easier to just show you.” He glanced over his shoulder, knowing he'd probably come to regret this. “Come on.”

Hugh muttered something under his breath before standing up, Simon following suit.

Adrian led them down the steps and into his art studio, heart speeding up with each step. As he opened the door, his nerves calmed a little to see Nova still asleep, her expression still devoid of her usual scowl.

Simon gasped, whispering to Adrian, “I thought you were joking.”

“You drew this?” Hugh mumbled, gesturing around the room.

Adrian scratched the back of his neck, nodding. He smiled a bit sheepishly.

“It's amazing,” Simon murmured, looking around the room.

Adrian shrugged. “Can we please focus on Nova? I still need to call her uncle.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hugh mumbled. “His number should be on her file. I'll help you find it.” He gestured towards the door, and they all went back upstairs.

Once they found her uncle's number, Adrian tried calling it only to find that it was disconnected. He redialed it and tried calling again, just to be sure, but the same thing happened. Sighing, Adrian went back to the basement. He grabbed a sketchpad from his room, before going back into the art studio and sitting cross-legged beside Nova.

After staring at the blank page for a long moment, he set the book beside him in a patch of grass. Nova stirred a little, mumbling something indistinct. For a second, he was sure she was going to wake up. But after a few minutes, nothing happened and she lay still.

He stood up and went into his room, changing out of his painting clothes into something a bit more relaxed. Then he returned to the art studio and turned off the light.

Carefully laying back down beside her, Adrian nestled against her, pulling the blanket over them both. It wasn't long until he started drifting off, already imagining what he would draw for Nova next.


End file.
